The Pimple
by Grimm C.J Reaper
Summary: Just a one shot that wouldn't get lost. :P


**This was supposed to be my first story, oh well :P**

**Disclaimer!: I don't own FAKE or the characters but I do own the plot!**

**This story was inspired by a question that was running around in my brain like a squirrel on crack(hehe): "How come anime characters don't have to suffer the wrath of pimples and us real people do? Its sooooo not fair!"**

**Pairing's/character's: _Dee/Ryo, Bikky._**

**Genre: _Romance, humor._**

**Rating: _T-K+_**

**Warnings!: _Cuddling, major/minor swearing, Dee being himself and an ass with Bikky being a complete girl_ :P**

**Setting!: _Where Bikky isn't dating Carol so, most likely set during the manga but a little before Like Like Love_.**

_**And On With The Show!**_

* * *

It was **6:08** in the morning when Ryo and Dee heard a high pitched, horror soaked scream and a loud crash claw its way around the apartment from the bathroom, all the way to the main bedroom on the other side.

_**Eight hours earlier.**_

_It was the first day of summer vacation and both Dee's and Ryo's day off from the Precinct, the taller black haired male had nothing to do at his own shabby apartment,(apart from thinking of different perverted ways to get Ryo into bed with him) so he decided to come over that evening while Ryo was preparing dinner which consisted of Italian pasta with some garlic bread and a light_ _salad_,_ and Bikky was watching a live basketball game, just so he could spend more time with the beautiful Japanese-American, and hoping he would get to pounce on his adorable prey and have some "Fun fun fun!"._

_After the three had finished dinner, Bikky and Dee were already on the couch and watching a Knicks Vs Bulls game and shouting profanity's and or praise at there teams, and Ryo was in the kitchen taking care of the dishes. Dee checked if Bikky was distracted with the game before turning his head towards the kitchen, and stared like a starving wolf having a staring contest with plate full of fresh raw meat._

_Not surprising really._

_'Ryo is an amazing house-wife' Dee thought dreamily, elbow on the arm rest with his hand holding his cheek, a relaxed and happy smile appearing on his handsome, dark tanned face as he stared at the back of Ryo's chestnut coloured head, then Dee's emerald, and not-so-innocent gaze travelled down the less broad shoulders to the uke's back, down the elegantly curved spine, then to that tight, round, beautifully sculpted ass._

_Dee's eye's were glued there like a moth to a flame-_

_Whack! Turns out Bikky wasn't as distracted as we thought, and Dee got a face full of Bikky foot._

_"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Dee shouted, pissed at having his daydreaming interrupted._

_"For eye-raping Ryo, ya stupid perv!" Came the intelligent retort of the teen._

_"I was doing nothing of the sort ya stupid monkey brat!" Dee replied, standing on his knee's on Ryo's couch with his fists clenched at his side's while making a nervous glance towards the kitchen, hoping that Ryo had his headphones on and returned his twitching face back to the smug looking teen with a heated glare, a large vein popping on his temple._

_Thus continuing the most foul-mouthed bickering contest ever known in existence._

_Neither male noticed that Ryo was not listening to music or had his headphones on, but was keeping a silent eye on the other two until it was his turn to step up and take charge before the situation got out of hand, but for now he just rolled his eye's and resumed scrubbing a dirty plate._

_**Present, or **__**roughly three minutes before Bikky's girly shriek fiasco.**_

It was 6:05 in the morning and Dee was milking it for all it was worth.

Why you ask?

Because it's the time of day that Dee can admire Ryo up close without looking like a total perverted stalker; Dee was lying on his back in Ryo's huge yet extremely comfortable bed, Ryo was dressed in a PJ shirt and boxers, and was snuggled against the latter's strong bare chest, his head on Dee's shoulder with an arm stretched lazily across the one year younger broad front and his hand resting on the place where Dee's heart beats, Ryo's hair was mussed lightly, his breath was warm against Dee's neck and collarbone, the larger males strong arm was wrapped protectively around the latter's slender waist, his finger's slowly caressing along the elegant spine as he gazed lovingly down at the peacefully sleeping face of Randy"Ryo"Maclean.

Honestly, Dee would've taken a picture of this perfect moment with his phone by now.

No, wait, he did. He put it up as his screen saver two minutes ago.

Enough about that, lets just get to the point here; while Ryo was passed out under the blankets, Dee had gotten thirsty so, as quietly as possible for a twenty eight year old man, he got up and managed to sneak past Bikky's room, then he set towards the kitchen for a glass of water. Dee shivered, it was quite cool out in the living area_ 'Well no wonder it's cold, I'm wearing nothin' but a pair of freaking PJ pants' _Dee lightly scolded himself, he leaned against the counter, glass of water in hand, and chugged it down.

Dee put the now empty glass in the sink and sneaked his way back to Ryo's bedroom to get as much snuggling as he can. Dee lifted the cover's and slipped in beside his love, taking care to not wake up his sleeping beauty. Almost instantly when Dee settled in Ryo rolled over from having his back to the darker-skinned male to facing him again and snuggling into the warm, broader chest.

Dee smiled adoringly at him, wrapping his strong arm around the smaller male he pulled him close. Dee's heart swelled with warmth at the sight; the expression on Ryo's face was of complete serenity, a small smile lighting up his peaceful face as he snuggled closer that calm, warm rhythm that was Dee's heart beat.

Dee sighed happily, his last thought before dozing off to dreamland being that he was happy that Ryo was too tired to notice that the younger male had taken a picture of him while he was fast asleep.

Dreamland didn't arrive fast enough.

"_**WHAAAAAAAA!**_"

Both Dee and Ryo's eye's shot open in shock, then Ryo bolted out of bed and ran in the direction of the bathroom with Dee close behind. What greeted the two male's when they reached the bathroom doorway was something neither of them expected and rendered the two men speechless.

**1\. **Bikky sitting on the floor.

**2.** Bikky shaking like he just saw a ghost.

**3\. **Bikky wide-eyed and covering his forehead with his hands.

Ryo bounded over to the boy and wrapped his arms around him, whispering words of comfort and gently rubbing the younger boys back, he looked over his shoulder and gave his boyfriend a helpless and confused look. The gesture's seemed to calm him down a bit, but they didn't stop the boy from shaking. Dee was standing in the doorway, staying close by in case it got serious. "Hey, what happened in here? Are you okay?" Ryo asked gently, withdrawing his hold on Bikky to look at him. Bikky looked to his mom/dad with eyes the size of dinner plates and deeply furrowed brows.

"Of course I'm not okay!" He snapped, shocking both men slightly "I walk in here to do my business and when I'm done I look at the mirror and I see I've got this freaking massive and ugly..._**thing!**_...on my head!" He started shaking again, and he stared at Ryo, as if wishing for the older male to some how make his problems magically disappear. Dee stepped in the room and stood behind Ryo and crossed his arms.

"Look brat, there's no need to snap at your mom, but we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong" Dee scolded lightly, a frown marking his dark handsome face. Ryo ignored the "Mom" comment and gave his boyfriend a grateful smile before turning back to his son "Dee's right Bikky, if you don't tell us whats wrong we can't help you" He said gently, bringing his hand up to gently stroke the golden blonde hair on the kids head. Bikky looked down with a frown, a little ashamed at himself.

Bikky sighed, he had to reason with Ryo's and the perverts words "Alright I'll show you, just don't laugh" he said begrudgingly, the last part was directed towards Dee.

Ryo slowly let the kid go and moved back a bit, giving him space. Bikky looked from Ryo to his hands and repeated a few more times before shutting his tight and removed his shaking hands from his forehead and waited.

He heard a sharp intake of breath, then a slight choking noise closely followed by a muffled giggle.

Bikky cracked open one eye, and was, basically, shocked at what he saw;

What had been making that weird choking noise was actually Dee pursing his lips and choking back his laughter, and looking as though he's about to explode. Ryo looked more like he was about to burst into giggles.

"Its not funny!" Bikky yelled outraged, "This never happened before!"

Dee snapped, he bent forwards and laughed like a fucking hyena.

Ryo just chuckled, he leaned forward and hugged the blonde kid to his chest, "Bikky, there's nothing wrong with getting pimples! Its just part of growing up."

That's right, Bikky had a small, red zit smack in the middle of his forehead, and it was ugly.

"Easy for you to say! You never got them in your whole life!" Bikky retorted, hands back to covering his forehead.

Ryo's face softened, he brushed the thick blonde hair, "Look, how about we get some acne cream later and take you and Carol to that pizza place you like so much, what do you think?"

Bikky looked in thought, and looked at Ryo with a happy grin, "Totally!" He bonded out of the bathroom and to his own room, leaving the two older males to themselves. Ryo stood up and gave his boyfriend a _Your an idiot _look as said boyfriend wiped away a tear, laughter gone and replaced with chuckling. Dee noticed the look he was getting and stopped, straightening up and ran his fingers through his black hair, "Well, that went better than expected!" He clapped his hands. Ryo shook his head and went back to their bedroom.

Dee followed suit and plopped on the bed and snuggled back under the covers when he heard Ryo sigh.

"That wasn't funny Dee, he never had zits before."

Dee sighed, "I know, and it won't happen again."

"Good, cause your not getting any until you apologize."

"**What?!**"

"Good night Dee."

* * *

**The End!**

**Is it good enough for a review? I don't know, you tell me!**

_**-C.J Reaper**_


End file.
